


since my goodbye to you/自我和你告别后

by clairelight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 事情起源于1989年8月的赫尔辛基。是19岁的谢尔盖在红军效力的第四个年头。当时的他对底特律，史蒂夫·艾泽曼，和斯坦利杯都一无所知。他正在莫斯科的家中。如果你告诉他，他会去底特律，追逐梦想中的斯坦利杯，会有机会，和全世界最伟大的球员之一并肩作战——如果你告诉他，他会获得的成就，会成为的人，和会爱上的人——可那时的谢尔盖，也仅仅只有19岁。
Relationships: Sergei Fedorov/Steve Yzerman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	since my goodbye to you/自我和你告别后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rathands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathands/pseuds/rathands). Log in to view. 



> words：25700+

_2012_

尼基塔拨弄着手腕上那支廉价的手表，一旁的谢尔盖则在办公室里走来走去收集文件。小伙子很年轻——才19岁，谢尔盖在和尼基塔差不多大时，也做出了和他现在同样的选择。尼基塔很安静，也很严肃，有点坐立不安，谢尔盖看得出来他其实很紧张。

“你已经和史蒂维谈过了，是不是？” 谢尔盖问。

“是的，” 尼基塔轻声说道，他一贯说话都像在自言自语，“艾泽曼先生让我和妈妈飞去坦帕。他说闪电队会支付我肩膀手术和之后复健的费用，然后我留在美国，为他们打球。”

谢尔盖想知道在22年前，当他离开的时候，瓦列里·古申是不是也是这样的感受。当时他们都离开了。确实很艰难，作为总经理，球队拥有大批才华横溢的年轻球员，却拉不住地一门心思要去北美打球，而留给莫斯科中央陆军的，不过是谢尔盖羽翼未丰时的一点影子。

可是如果当时谢尔盖有机会像尼基塔·库切罗夫一样，坐在这里——如果22年前，谢尔盖有机会 _选择——_

“好了，”他突然说道，“你的文件，准备好了。”

他没去看尼基塔，但谢尔盖能感觉到对方很惊讶。他知道尼基塔这次过来是做好了战斗的准备，觉得球队新出任的总经理会违背他的意愿，强行把他留在这里，就像谢尔盖当初遭遇的那样。但谢尔盖对重温过去并无兴趣。至少不是那段过去。

“你不会劝我留下来？”

“我尊重你想离开的决定。当然如果你留下对中央陆军来说是件好事，但我理解你为什么想离开。”

尼基塔又开始不安地拨弄他的手表，“在我小时候，卧室的墙上贴着一些照片，我每天都会看。是苏联五虎的，和你们赢下的那些奖杯。我一直梦想着有天我也能像你们一样在北美联赛中打球。”

谢尔盖点点头，“那里很难，但你没有问题。而且你还有史蒂维。他是个好人，他会照顾你。”

“我们聊天的时候，他非常亲切。”

“是的他是，而且史蒂夫他——当我们一起打球的时候——”

谢尔盖苦思冥想地寻找着措辞。即使已经过去了二十年，他依然不知道要如何用语言来形容史蒂维。他站起身，走出几小步，又回来跨坐上办公桌的一角，面朝尼基塔。没有东西隔在中间，两人也显得不再那么正式了。

“你之后有要去的地方吗，尼基塔？”

“我——什么？”

“你着不着急赶路。”

“不，我…我开车过来的，离回家前还有几个小时。”

“那你想知道些关于他的事吗？史蒂维，我是说，你知道我们曾经是队友。”

尼基塔的眼睛亮了起来，“你愿意告诉我你们一起打球时的事？”

能听到他亲口讲述，谢尔盖知道，是一种很特别的待遇。这些年来他几乎不怎么提起。但尼基塔是特别的，他是谢尔盖的球员，现在将要离开他，去史蒂夫·艾泽曼的球队，他是特别的。从谢尔盖这里听说这些事，也许能对他有所帮助。对谢尔盖自己，也许也能有所帮助。

谢尔盖深吸了口气，开始回想，记忆倒退，一直退到最初的那时，很多很多年前的事了，却一直离他记忆的表面很近很近。

“你一定得知道，北美的联赛，很难，要赢得斯坦利杯，很难，但你有队友，还有一路扶持你，支持你的人。当我在那里时，我身边有其它苏联五虎的成员，你知道那些故事，但我还有一位队长，那位队长…”

* * *

当谢尔盖谈论底特律时，人们通常以为他在说他的同胞，即组成著名的苏联五虎的另外四名球员。他们说的没错，斯拉瓦，伊戈尔，弗拉迪，科兹——他们都是让底特律如此特别的原因之一。

然后当谢尔盖谈论底特律时，人们通常以为他在说那段岁月。那些挣扎，三届冠军前所有令人心碎的失利，对冰球的狂热，和一赛季接一赛季无休止的失望。他们说的没错，和他队友一起，追逐那至高无上银色奖杯的日子——它们就是底特律对他的意义。

可是当谢尔盖谈论底特律时，他也在说史蒂夫·艾泽曼。因为史蒂维的指纹遍布了红翼整个版图，在那个时代，他是红翼队的心。进一步说，也是谢尔盖的。

事情起源于1989年8月的赫尔辛基。是19岁的谢尔盖在红军效力的第四个年头。

当时的他对底特律，史蒂夫·艾泽曼，和斯坦利杯都一无所知。他正在莫斯科的家中。如果你告诉他，他会去底特律，追逐梦想中的斯坦利杯，会有机会，和全世界最伟大的球员之一并肩作战——如果你告诉他，他会获得的成就，会成为的人，和会爱上的人——

可那时的谢尔盖，也仅仅只有19岁。

_1989_

苏联国家队的训练营在芬兰，这是常规操作，每年都这样。他们刻苦训练。打表演赛。然后更多的训练。他们赢下每一场比赛，因为失败不是一种选择，之后便会回到莫斯科。

除了一场比赛后，一名美国记者找到谢尔盖和弗拉迪·康斯坦丁诺夫，他把他们拉到赫尔辛基体育场的更衣室外，小声交谈。

对方名叫基斯·加夫，是一名为北美职业球队底特律红翼工作的记者。加夫给谢尔盖和弗拉迪看了一张名单，上面写着两人在1989年的选秀中被红翼队选中。

谢尔盖盯着自己的名字，什么也没说。

他能说什么呢？这是个惊喜没错，但一纸空文。叛逃出国，离开苏联，怎么可能。

几英尺开外的地方，一位老相识就在守在那里，看着他们与美国人交谈。他是克格勃的人，谢尔盖知道，对方的职责就是把每个来到赫尔辛基的球员都原封不动地带回去。他是一个证据，一个活生生的提醒，确保这个美国人在这里谈论美国球队毫无意义。

当弗拉迪看见自己的名字时他笑得很开心，控制不住自己的喜悦之情，他兴奋地看看谢尔盖，又看看记者。谢尔盖不动声色地挪了挪身体，挡住了他们克格勃朋友的视线。

“注意控制你的情绪，沃瓦，”他说，弗拉迪的笑容立刻黯淡了下去。

记者给了两人一些名片和纸页，最后还塞给他们一人一本红翼的宣传册。弗拉迪接过来就拿在手里忘掉了，但谢尔盖翻了翻他的，一页页从指尖划过，直到出现一个藏在中间的信封。他合上册子，背在背后，面无表情地听着美国人继续，心跳如擂。

如果有任何人——他们的克格勃警卫，教练组的工作人员， _任何人_ ，发现了谢尔盖确定装有机密信息的信封，他会立刻受到前所未有的无情惩罚。在红军，他们不容忍这种叛徒行为。

只有当他回到自己的房间时，才敢把夹在里面的信拿出来看。是那位记者写的，俄英双语，开头是这样的：“ _亲爱的谢尔盖，欢迎来到底特律*_ …亲爱的谢尔盖，欢迎来到底特律…”（*此处为俄语）

那时的谢尔盖对北美冰球联赛知之甚少。当问及斯坦利杯时，他知道该怎么回答，“我们争夺的是金色，不是银色。” 完美。

在莫斯科，他们每年训练11个月，而且维克多·吉洪诺夫是一位严格的教练，他不希望自己球员观看北美的比赛。为什么要看？大家都知道红军更优秀，而且没有办法离开。所以这样最好。

记者在信里写到红翼将会用一切手段来帮助他叛逃，并且承诺如果他来到底特律，就会有自由和巨额的薪水。数目比谢尔盖听说的还要多，比他在莫斯科中央陆军打一辈子球能赚到的还要多。记者说底特律红翼是一支伟大的球队，拥有史蒂夫·艾泽曼和戈迪·豪等冰球巨星。

谢尔盖打开那本红翼的宣传册，翻到关于队长史蒂夫·艾泽曼的那一页。他看不太懂上面的英文介绍，只能瞧瞧角落里的照片。艾泽曼表情严肃，高挺的颧骨，漆黑的眼睛，眼神穿透纸张。史蒂夫·艾泽曼还很年轻，未至巅峰却已经是世界上最伟大的球员之一。谢尔盖还记得他们今年在世锦赛决赛相遇的场景，当时苏联人从加拿大人手中夺走了金牌。

当银牌被戴上史蒂夫·艾泽曼的脖子时，他并没有笑。但他的眼睛找到了谢尔盖，冲他微微点了点头，显然是以示敬意。谢尔盖把目光移开了。

在训练营之后的日子里，他一直把这本册子放在枕头下，晚上会偷偷拿出来翻看，总会回到那一页，回到史蒂夫·艾泽曼充满智慧和期待的眼睛里。

就在那时，在一间赫尔辛基酒店的房间里，谢尔盖开始第一次梦见底特律。

_1990_

说来有趣，真的，仅仅四个单词，就改变了一切。现在回头去看，谢尔盖知道，那个凉爽的七月夜晚，他在俄勒冈州波特兰市的一家酒店大厅中说出的那四个单词，可能是他这一生中说过的最重要的话。

彼时，即使知道如果被抓住意味着什么，执行计划也很容易。在波特兰的一场表演赛结束后，他走下球队大巴，之后红军将会前往西雅图参加友谊赛。他环顾四周，看到了来接他的人，两人眼神交流了会儿，然后他走上前，双手插在口袋里，尽可能显得随意。四个他学过的单词就在舌尖，那是他为了这一刻反复练习了几个星期的单词。

“准备走吗，吉姆？”

时任底特律红翼的副总裁，吉姆·利特放下手中的咖啡和报纸，轻轻扶着谢尔盖的背，领着他走出后门，坐上等候他们的礼宾车。

礼宾车带着他们去了机场，从那里，他登上了前往底特律的私人飞机。

* * *

“你一个人离开的，”尼基塔说，并不是在问他。

谢尔盖知道尼基塔会和家人一起搬去美国，而俄罗斯则在身后张开双臂等待他。

可在谢尔盖年轻时，情况并非如此。在那个年代，离开代表着永别。

“一开始只有我一个人，是的，”他说，“所有叛逃的人都是悄无声息独自离开的。我们不知道家里人会怎样。这是一个艰难的选择，知道可能再也见不到他们， 因为不确定自己是否还能回来。对我们每个人来说，莫斯科最终变成了一个牢笼，而我们对自由的渴望超过了对安全的担忧。日子非常艰难，令人心碎。

但对你来说不是这样。你的家人会去美国陪你，你也永远是俄国母亲的儿子。并且在美国，球队也将变成你的家人。”

“就像当时的红翼对你来说一样。”

“是的。对我来说，我很快在底特律找到了一个家，一个由队友组成的很棒的家，而这一切都源于史蒂夫。”

* * *

“有女朋友吗，谢尔盖？” 在飞机升空后吉姆问道。

谢尔盖摇了摇头。

“我们本来是想给你安排个美国女友的，这样叛逃就容易很多。可那样耽误的时间就太久了。最好还是在苏联人意识到你失踪之前，迅速而轻松地把你弄走。”

对方的英语说得太快了，谢尔盖听不懂，所以他只是抿紧嘴唇，看向窗外。

“有那么一刻史蒂维甚至提出愿意冒充你的加拿大籍男友。你能想象吗？我感觉迈克·伊利奇简直都快中风了。但这就是史蒂维，总是愿意为球队放下一切。你会喜欢他的，谢尔盖。他这个夏天在底特律，你将和他住一段时间。”

谢尔盖看着云层从飞机下方掠过，并没有把这条消息听进去。但他很快就知道了，下飞机后，吉姆直接带他去了史蒂夫·艾泽曼的家。坐落在底特律最好的地带，布鲁姆菲尔德山的中心位置，一座漂亮的别墅，宽大而别致。谢尔盖终于开始意识到一个在北美打球的运动员能挣多少钱了，因为这栋房子，这栋有着敞亮窗户、私人泳池、前面停着豪车的房子——这是他在莫斯科做梦也买不起的房子。

史蒂夫打开门，穿着一件红翼的t恤和宽松的灰色运动裤，尽管还是凌晨，但他看上去几乎没有睡意。即使在22年后，谢尔盖仍然记得这个细节。这并不是他第一次见到史蒂夫·艾泽曼，之前他们已经在世锦赛上相遇过两次，但这是他第一次见到史蒂夫·艾泽曼的同时，无比清晰地意识到自己之前那些决定的重量，以及之后和面前这个人的关系。

不再作为国家队的对手，现在是队友了。

“这位是谢尔盖，” 吉姆说，“他在这里，又不在这里。谢尔盖，这位是史蒂夫，红翼队长。”

史蒂夫看着谢尔盖，眼睛就和去年夏天那本宣传册上的一样漆黑。他很快把这些线索联系起来，脸上的惊讶变成了平静的接纳，接着点点头，往后退了一步，敞开门，“你们遇到什么麻烦没？”

“还没有，但我已经接到了国务院的电话，我猜还会有更多的电话打来。所以如果我是你们的话，我会低调一点。一场国际事件正在酝酿之中。”

史蒂夫把谢尔盖和吉姆领进屋内，问他们要不要吃什么，两人都拒绝了。现在是凌晨五点多，谢尔盖希望自己刚在那架私人飞机上有睡得更好。他无法把眼睛从史蒂夫身上移开。

在冰场以外的地方看到史蒂夫·艾泽曼感觉很奇怪。谢尔盖一直很欣赏对方的球技，可是现在，他站在史蒂夫家中，拿着自己的全部家当，感觉有点像个追星的迷弟。

“你可以住这儿，谢尔盖，” 史蒂夫带他来到一间宽敞的客房。“浴室在走廊那头。然后我在这头，所以如果你需要我，就喊。明白吗？浴室。我。”他每说一处就跟着指一次，然后拍了拍谢尔盖的肩膀，“快去休息。我得和吉姆谈谈。”

谢尔盖在史蒂夫快走到门口时才鼓起了足够的勇气，“谢谢，” 语气很轻，英文在他嘴里显得有些笨拙生涩。

可是史蒂夫转过头来微笑地看着他，当他微笑时，便从那位沉着的队长变成了英俊的男子，“不用客气。另外谢尔盖——欢迎来到底特律。你会喜欢这里的，我保证。”

史蒂夫离开了，房间里只剩下谢尔盖，和他从莫斯科带来的一个手提箱。他身上还穿着为红军打最后一场比赛时的西装。谢尔盖放下手提箱，脱下西装，爬进被窝，闭上了眼睛。

吉姆所说的那场国际事件持续了很长时间。期间有无数电话打来，找球队老板迈克·伊利奇，找副总裁吉姆·利特，和找队长史蒂夫·艾泽曼。

谢尔盖自己也接了几个电话，告诉美国和苏联政府，他在这里很高兴，是自愿离开的，红翼并没有在波特兰绑架他。他反复说了好几次，他们才相信了他。

有传言说红军正准备起诉红翼。这让谢尔盖非常担心，可史蒂夫倒不以为然。

“迈克·伊利奇有很好的律师团队，” 史蒂夫只说了这么一句，然后他指着挂在他卧室墙上被裱起来的冰球，向谢尔盖解释道，“这是我的第一个进球。你也会有的，你会和我们一起进你的第一个球。到时我帮你把它装裱起来。”

“冰球好。不错。” 谢尔盖说，轻轻碰了碰玻璃。

史蒂夫朝他咧嘴一笑。他们没有翻译也一样相处的很好。

这段时间谢尔盖在美国玩得很开心。史蒂夫家后院有个游泳池，谢尔盖在里面待了很长时间，为了保持体形不停游圈。有时史蒂夫也会加入他，安静地自己游自己的。

这是谢尔盖从史蒂夫身上了解到的。对方是个很安静的人。

但在教谢尔盖英语时，史蒂夫总是很有耐心，也很温柔，确保自己说得很慢，及时解释新单词的含义。他向谢尔盖敞开家门，带他游览底特律，向他展示美国的跑车，冰场和风景名胜，他甚至大部分时间让谢尔盖来开车，尽管他说谢尔盖开得太快了。

（是真的。谢尔盖喜欢开快车，很自由，很美国。）

谢尔盖开始和史蒂夫一起训练，两人互相督促，使对方变得更好、更快、更强。他还发现了史蒂夫的比赛录像，花了好几个小时把它们全部看完，冰球仿佛粘在史蒂夫的球杆上，漂亮的进球一个接一个，就像谢尔盖在世锦赛上记得的那样。

解说很粗糙，而且是英文，他听不太懂，不过没关系。谢尔盖恋爱了。

这是谢尔盖在之后的年月里，常常会拿出来回顾的那个夏天。

冰面变小了。这是谢尔盖在训练营的第一天，看见冰场时注意到的第一件事。他以前也在较小的北美冰面上打过，但都是为数不多的锦标赛，一次打不了几场。

他注意到的第二件事，是史蒂夫在更衣室里走动的样子，好像他天生就属于这里。他 _的确_ 属于这里。球员们用带着尊重、爱慕和一点点敬畏的眼神看着他，这让谢尔盖想起了斯拉瓦·费季索夫，以及他在苏联球队里是多么受仰仗。夏休期结束回来，史蒂夫热情地和每一位球员打招呼，就好像他们都是他最好的朋友。谢尔盖几乎听不懂他们在说些什么，但他看得出，更衣室里的每个人都很高兴见到史蒂夫。

视线越过房间，史蒂夫找到了谢尔盖，冲他微微点了点头。

谢尔盖转过身，开始专心穿戴自己的装备，系好他从莫斯科带来的冰鞋。完后他站起来，小心翼翼地第一次穿上红翼队的训练服。他头盔的侧面，有一个球队标志的贴纸。

可是他的隔间里没有手套也没有球杆。

他再次看向史蒂夫，可史蒂夫正在和其中的一位助教说话，谢尔盖只得寻求另外的亲切面孔。他发现了肖恩·伯尔。在之前欢迎谢尔盖的到来时，他表现的要比其它队友更加友善些。

他拍拍肖恩的肩膀，举了举他光秃秃的手，“肖恩，我需要爱。”

肖恩却只是笑，一边给球杆缠上胶带，“没错，谢尔盖。我们都需要爱。”

“不。爱。爱！我需要爱！” 谢尔盖指着自己的手，徒劳无功地希望肖恩能像史蒂夫一样理解他的意思，如果是史蒂夫的话他肯定能明白。可是肖恩没有，谢尔盖朝他连笔带划做着手势，不停地嚷嚷，“爱！” 他才终于反应过来。

肖恩弄懂后眼睛立刻亮了起来，他放下自己的球杆，“哦，该死，你需要手套！对不起哦费兹。我去找马克。”

他离去的时候边走边笑，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地念着 _爱_ 。谢尔盖叹了口气。

显然，设备经理马克正在为准备新赛季忙得不可开交，但他抽出时间来询问谢尔盖喜欢什么样的装备，谢尔盖对此很感激。这是一种他从未体验过的友好，在莫斯科时，他只是一名士兵，而红军的人，都是他的长官。

不过他并不需要试验球杆，他只是说，“我想和史蒂维一样。”

然后谢尔盖就得到了和史蒂夫一样的球杆和手套，整个夏天谢尔盖都在用它们练习。当马克问他是否有想要的号码时，他笑了笑，在莫斯科他穿的是18号球衣，然后他选了——

当谢尔盖在开赛之夜走进更衣室时，史蒂夫正站在谢尔盖的隔间前。他已经穿戴整齐了，手里拿着一卷胶带，红翼队的队长，和他那熟悉的19号球衣。谢尔盖随着他的目光看过去。

在他的隔间里正挂着属于谢尔盖自己的球衣，崭新的红白，上面写着：费多罗夫。和红军一样的颜色，又和红军不一样的意义。

“很大胆的选择，” 史蒂夫说。

谢尔盖看着他。

“在北美联赛，没人会选那么大的数字，并不流行。除了韦恩。” 史蒂夫解释道，“但我相信你会让91号变得非常特别。”

* * *

“我之前在红军青训队就穿的91号。你是我小时候最喜欢的球员。”

谢尔盖笑了，有些陷入回忆的恍惚，“是个好号码，对不对？对我来说很特别，尤其是在底特律的时候。我在那里的时光令人难以置信。球队，斯坦利杯，教练组。就像在苏联打球时的那样，每个人都融入一个整体。

但是你知道，我刚去的前几个赛季，很难。在底特律，他们已经有将近40年没赢过了，球迷对斯坦利杯望眼欲穿。球队老板迈克·伊利奇在那几年会来更衣室，他不断促使我们变得更好，赢下更多比赛，打进季后赛，每年都走得更远。这支球队改变了很多，他们征召了更多的俄罗斯人。”

“弗拉基米尔·康斯坦丁诺夫，斯拉瓦·科兹洛夫，” 尼基塔对此烂熟于心。

“早些年里就我们三个，弗拉迪晚我一个赛季过来，然后科兹再晚他一个赛季。我们配合得非常不错。”

这便是苏联五虎的开始。谢尔盖，弗拉迪和科兹，伟大传奇已成雏形，只是当时无人知晓。那时的他们只想着冰球，队友，以及每个新赛季带来的快乐和悲伤。

“队里有俄罗斯人真的很好，像家。”

尼基塔睁大眼睛，惊讶又认真地听着。

“史蒂维也明白这一点。在坦帕，你会有俄罗斯队友，对吧？”

“纳梅斯尼科夫和涅斯捷罗夫，” 尼基塔说，“噢还有瓦西列夫斯基。他们今年选中了他。”

“纳梅斯尼科夫，哈，科兹的侄子，” 谢尔盖几乎笑了，看起来史蒂夫真是在不予余力地重建五虎，“你会喜欢那里的。坦帕湾。有几个同胞在身边，这样就不会忘记自己的根。”

人们总认为苏联人喜欢抱团。他们的确是。

在弗拉迪还能开车的时候，他常常送谢尔盖回家，两人用俄语很轻松地讨论着冰球或者别的烦心事。弗拉迪还会唱歌，歌词通常都很下流，嗓门又大，在谢尔盖忍不住翻白眼的时候他就在一旁哈哈大笑。

“别在那假正经了，谢廖扎。你找不到床伴又不是我的错，” 弗拉迪会说。

谢尔盖盯着窗外，有点羞恼，“我找得 _到_ 。我只是不想找。”

“反正不是美国姑娘。你喜欢加拿大品种的对不对？会打冰球，胸前还挂着C？叫你‘ _谢尔盖_ ’—” 他模仿史蒂夫叫他名字时总喜欢用西式的发音，“—细声细气的，然后你就会摔个四仰八叉，像今早晨练时一样——”

“那是因为谢廖扎根本不知道如何系鞋带，” 科兹这时就会在后座插起话来。

瞧，这就是只有其它俄罗斯人才能对谢尔盖做的事。也只有其它俄罗斯人才敢这么做。

有弗拉迪和科兹这样的人在身边，日子很开心。

“真的好玩，三个愣头青在一起，对吧？然后95年的时候红翼交易来了斯拉瓦·费季索夫和伊戈尔·拉里奥诺夫，他们比我们大上许多，经验也更加丰富，都能当我们的老爹了。”

谢尔盖现在已经习惯了尼基塔脸上的那种表情，青涩又敬畏，年轻球员每当看见他，或者苏联五虎被提起时，就会露出那样的神情来。说实话这总让谢尔盖起鸡皮疙瘩。

“然后你们大放异彩，” 尼基塔说。

“是的，我们的确。我们的冰球打得很棒，相当棒，浓郁的苏联风格。然后我们的赛季成绩也很漂亮。可是你得明白，在北美的冰场——有太多优秀的球队和球员，全世界最好的都聚集在那里。而赢得斯坦利杯，是我人生中最艰难的一件事。即使我们有苏联五虎和其它厉害的球员，斯坦利杯也来得极其不易。折戟季后赛数年，之后人们又指望你常胜无敌，可惜我们做不到。北美联赛中的季后赛，是我打过的最难的比赛。”

当然在俄罗斯，人们从来不谈论这些。所有的败北、心碎、沮丧和失望——都不存在于苏联五虎的故事里。一个书写传奇的故事，谁需要记得那些苦涩的开始？

谢尔盖继续说道：“一直都有人认为我们不属于红翼队，不属于北美冰场。他们说俄国人很软弱，说有我们这么多人在队里，底特律永远也赢不了斯坦利杯。说这种话的人，其中一些是我们自己的队友。”

他看着尼基塔，有些伤感，“对当时的我来说就是这样。现在情况有所改善，但仍然有人会这么说你。说你软弱，懒惰，不够努力。说你永远也赢不了。”

尼基塔垂下眼睛。他的表情变得黯然，几乎是阴沉了下来，谢尔盖猜他已经听说了一些类似的话，可能是在选秀的时候。其实像拥有尼基塔·库切罗夫这种球技的球员，如果出身在加拿大，是不可能会掉到第二轮的。可是在北美，人们仍然顾忌俄罗斯球员的风格。

“但史蒂夫不是，” 谢尔盖提醒他，“史蒂夫从来不这样。对史蒂维来说，如果你行，你就属于这里。”

* * *

_1995_

在决赛被魔鬼队横扫让他们痛彻心扉。都已经走了这么远，不是吗？他们在停摆复赛后是积分第一的球队，他们应该能做到的。他们应该是冠军的。可惜他们不是。

在又一次输掉季后赛后，外面的媒体是没有人想面对的。五年了，这是谢尔盖加入红翼的第五年，每年他们都在常规赛表现优异得能开出花来，却又迅速彻底地凋零在季后赛中。谢尔盖厌倦了别人说他们虽然是一支好球队，却永远在最关键的时刻掉链子。他知道。他们都知道。

他还知道媒体管他叫 “华而不实先生”，他们说他软弱，说他不够强硬，不够关心。这些很伤人，但他从来不对此发表看法。这不是俄罗斯人的方式。

输掉这个系列可能比其它任何比赛都更让人痛心，因为媒体说的那些都是真的。他们 _才是_ 夺冠的热门球队。谁会多看魔鬼一眼？ 赛前许多人都预测比赛只用四场就能结束，是的没错，除了现在是另一支球队举起了斯坦利杯。

史蒂夫在球队的飞机上找到他，谢尔盖正窝在他的角落里，安静地翻阅着一本杂志。没人想玩扑克，也没人想说话，谢尔盖也不想。

“啤酒？” 史蒂夫问他，递过来一瓶莫尔森。

谢尔盖现在没心情喝这种马尿。他想要伏特加，冰镇过的，装在匹配的小口杯中，像他们曾在莫斯科时喝的那样。他想敬那座现在正摆在魔鬼队更衣室里的银杯。

“谢谢，” 相反他说，接过了那瓶劣质的加拿大啤酒。

史蒂夫在他身旁坐下，叹了口气，也拧开自己的那瓶。他看上去非常疲惫和糟糕，尤其是在第三场比赛中被一次高杆犯规打伤的眼睛。

“听说你被媒体给刁难了。”

谢尔盖什么也没说。这本杂志非常无聊，他翻了一页。

“他们不该问的，关于你愿不愿意带伤上场这一点——是不合适的。我应该站出来说点什么。”

“不需要，” 谢尔盖简短回答道。

“他们没——谢尔盖，他们没有和我们同处在一个房间过。他们不了解你训练有多努力，心里有多在意。人们依然觉得俄国人总是神神秘秘的。你也不爱多吐露自己的想法。”

史蒂夫是对的，谢尔盖知道自己喜欢把牌都捂在胸口，也知道外界对此意见很大。

他耸耸肩，“媒体总是在问问题，但并非都有答案。”

“行吧，如果以后再有人找你麻烦，你就告诉我，好吗？ _任何人_ 。不仅仅是媒体。”

“那如果有人找 _你_ 麻烦，我们又去告诉谁呢？”

史蒂夫停住了喝酒的动作，慢慢把酒瓶放下。他盯着酒标，然后抬起头来看着谢尔盖，目光如刀锋般锐利。"你这话是什么意思？"

“他们总在质疑你是不是一个好领袖。史蒂夫·艾泽曼是否有足够的能力带领红翼，史蒂夫·艾泽曼的品格够不够高尚。史蒂夫·艾泽曼配不配当球队的队长。都是些蠢问题。” 谢尔盖想触碰史蒂夫，越过座位，替他拂去搭在脸庞上的发丝。他的手指在微微颤抖，于是也低下头，看着手里的酒瓶。

“我不知道你在听，” 史蒂夫轻声说道。

而谢尔盖该怎么回答他呢？虽然他话不多，可是他一直都在听。尤其是涉及到史蒂维的时候。

“我的英语没那么差，史蒂普卡。” 他勉强笑了一下。史蒂夫也笑了。

_1996_

第二年他们迎来了球队历史上最好的一个常规赛季，131分，联盟第一。冰球界最好的球队。

这本该是他们的一年。可是再一次的，它不是。

（科罗拉多，谢尔盖想，也到了他们的必胜之年。在底特律，他们有艾泽曼，利德斯特伦，沙纳汉，和苏联五虎。而科罗拉多？他们有沙奇克，弗斯贝里，勒米厄和罗伊。两大巨头，只有一个能胜出。）

也不全是坏事。第二年他们又回来了，仍然很强大，依然是夺冠热门。从12月开始，他们就渐渐向季后赛发起冲击。

谢尔盖这赛季有些慢热，但他的职业生涯在圣诞节后第二天对阵首都人时达到了巅峰，一场疯狂的进球比赛，最终在加时赛中以5-4结束。谢尔盖包揽了红翼全部的五个进球。

比赛后球队跑去酒吧大肆庆祝，沙尼在谢尔盖面前依次摆好五个小口杯，因为“五个进球，五杯酒！费兹！干了它们！”

现在谢尔盖已经习惯了北美这边喝酒的方式，他们只追求醉得越快越好。美国人不懂得品尝伏特加的真正方式，但他还是一个接一个举起杯子，一口一干，每杯之间只间隔几分钟。

在第四杯下肚后，他周身都暖和起来，酥酥麻麻的，然后他脱掉衬衫，把它扔到沙尼的肩上。沙尼就势扯下，照着谢尔盖的屁股就抽上去，哈哈大笑。

还有一杯，为加时进的第五个球——那个难以置信的进球，谢尔盖抬起头，眼神锁住了史蒂夫，一饮而尽。

然后不知怎么的就发展到了谢尔盖笑着爬上桌子，听弗拉迪信口雌黄地怂恿史蒂夫在谢尔盖的胸膛上来一个正宗的苏联式人体酒杯。根本就没有什么苏联式的人体酒杯，至少肯定不包括舔掉谢尔盖乳头上的盐粒。但史蒂夫同意了，目不转睛地看着弗拉迪的示范：准备、盐、酒、青柠。噢，还有最后吧唧的一吻。谢尔盖十分确信这最后一步是弗拉迪专门为他们队长现编的。

史蒂夫好整以暇不慌不忙，完全不像弗拉迪那样。他小心地跨坐上谢尔盖的大腿，俯身去舔底下人的乳头——另一边的——然后把盐洒在那小块润湿的皮肤上，接着他全神贯注地用舌头卷干净，抬手仰头酒尽，最后去咬谢尔盖含在嘴里的青柠。

而对谢尔盖来说，他躺在那里，嘴里叼着青柠，拼命想着祖国啊母亲，而不是他的老二有多硬。

但当史蒂夫坐起来的时候，他大胆（可能也有些醉了）地抓住对方的手腕，勇敢地说：“你的酒还没喝完。”

然后在最短暂的那一瞬间，史蒂夫吻了他，手指拂过他的发丝和脸上新生的胡茬，尝到谢尔盖嘴里龙舌兰与柑橘的味道。史蒂夫抽身的速度太快了，呼吸也有些过于沉重。谢尔盖没有挽留。

他想追上史蒂夫的唇再吻吻，但最后只是拍拍对方的屁股说，“再来几杯？”

“好啊，嗯哼，” 史蒂夫说着，从谢尔盖身上退下去，他撞到了尼克，后者伸出一只胳膊搂住他。事情便就到此为止。

之后队员们聚在一起开始以真正的俄罗斯方式饮酒，其中包括更少的舔乳头环节和更多的祝酒环节。大家为谢尔盖的五个进球干了几杯。然后伊戈尔以敬冰球、健康和底特律红翼而拉开序幕。

谢尔盖的则是：“敬首都人的门将， _愿他安息*！_ ”（*此处为俄语）

整张桌子齐声重复了一遍，而那些不会俄语的就乐呵呵地跟着鹦鹉学舌。反正“ _愿他安息_ ” 的意思传达得很到位就是了。

沙尼用手拍打着桌面，醉醺醺地敬起谢尔盖的腹肌，“妈的真是太好看了，这是老子见过的最完美的八块腹肌。” 一旁的史蒂夫对着他的空酒杯发出一声半像被噎到，半咯咯笑的怪叫。

“行了，队长喝醉了，”尼基说，而科兹则在一旁半真半假地揶揄加拿大人那可怜的酒量。

但弗拉迪可没有丝毫的同情心，“不，不行。再来一杯，史蒂维。敬-敬-漂亮的姑娘们——”

“我们已经敬过那个了，” 奥齐说。

“那我们就再敬一次。”

谢尔盖等所有人都喝完了后，才举起自己的酒杯，他朝史蒂夫示意，“敬联盟中最好的队长，” 声音很轻，只说给史蒂夫一个人听。

史蒂夫笑了，他低下头，漆黑的睫毛贴着脸颊，但谢尔盖仍然看见了他藏起的笑意。那笑容带着暖意在谢尔盖周身游走，混合着伏特加滚过喉咙的灼烧感。他想象着自己嘴里还能尝到青柠的味道。

* * *

“噢，”尼基塔突然说道。

谢尔盖停了下来。

一丝红晕爬上尼基塔的脖子，从他还蓄不好胡须的下巴，蔓延到鼻梁和脸颊。他使劲瞪着那副挂在谢尔盖墙上的照片，是他和五虎中的其他四位，在1997年夺冠后一起捧杯的场景。

“就-我—直以为-人们总说你和帕维尔·布尔。或阿历克斯·莫吉里尼。”

这不怪他。在谢尔盖叛逃之前，他在莫斯科的更衣室里见过很多次帕维尔的老二。还有阿历克斯的。他、帕维尔和阿历克斯被认为是下一个统治国际和俄罗斯冰坛的王牌锋线。他们粘在一起，是很自然的事。

这很有意思。在他整个职业生涯中，人们都认为谢尔盖一定和某个俄罗斯人有什么关系。也许是五虎的其它成员——弗拉迪或科兹，和他同龄的两个人——不然就是谢尔盖在国家队的队友，阿历克斯或者帕维尔，就像尼基塔说的那样，是很显而易见的选择。

而史蒂夫——有沙尼，沙尼总是无时不刻地守在史蒂夫身边，所以人们也认为——

这样才有道理。

谢尔盖和史蒂夫，没道理。

谢尔盖知道他很少透露自己的想法。底特律的小伙子们过去常说他是他们见过的最危险的牌手。也许史蒂夫·艾泽曼就是谢尔盖藏在心中最大的秘密。

挺有趣的。谢尔盖从中悟出一个道理，那就是人们从来不会去想那些显而易见以外的事。

“每个人都说你和莫吉里尼…” 尼基塔有些不知道该怎么办，因为谢尔盖仍然没有接话。

“阿历克斯是我的好朋友，” 谢尔盖最后说道。在谢尔盖的桌子上有一张阿历克斯的照片，是他、阿历克斯和帕维尔在莫斯科拍的，那时他们的生活还没有真正开始。“我们关系很好——当他叛逃的时候，他说让我跟他一起去美国——但是，” 他耸耸肩。似乎说的越多，事情就越显得尴尬。

“噢，” 尼基塔再一次说道，他的脸还是很红，“抱歉。”

“阿历克斯对我来说很特别，” 谢尔盖告诉他，“在去北美之前，我们一起为红军打球时建立了深厚的友谊。但是一起拼命赢得斯坦利杯——这种纽带可能比其它的都要强大。”

* * *

_1997_

肋骨断了。谢尔盖知道。极度的痛苦让他呼吸都很困难。

队医们把他团团围住，他们对他说，说准备给他打一针，可以麻痹掉伤口的疼痛，让他重新回到场上。谢尔盖不明白他要怎样才能回去。他连呼吸都不能。

他没有那口气告诉他们他不打算回去了，所以便只是躺在那，任由他们在头顶议论纷纷。他想着这是他们对雪崩的第三场，1-0落后，想着去年的失之交臂，想着这次又要输给他们。

七年闯进季后赛。双手空空。

然后史蒂夫出现在门口，他戴着头盔，戴着手套，全副武装，掐着下轮上场的间隙，出现在这里。谢尔盖闭上眼睛，这样他就不用看见他了。但他无法堵住耳朵，无法阻止自己听到史蒂维的声音。

“快点，谢尔盖。我们需要你！”

“我不能呼吸了，” 他嘶哑地说，用尽最后那点气力。

他的肺渴求着氧气。他只能尽量长时间地憋气，保持肋骨不动，然后尽量浅地吐息，不移动他的胸部。太疼了。

“谢尔盖，求你—”

“我不行—”

史蒂夫脱下了手套，掌心湿粘，他抓住谢尔盖的手，紧紧握着他的手指。谢尔盖睁开眼睛。

“求你了，” 史蒂夫说道，他 _恳求_ 道，在眼下这个当口，他依然比谢尔盖想像中的更加温和，红翼目前仍然落后一分，而对方是另外那位战无不胜的泰坦，去年的斯坦利杯冠军。“我们需要你。你是我们最好的球员。我们需要你。”

可是谢尔盖很固执。而且他 _疼得钻心_ 。医生们带着针管过来了。

“求你了，” 史蒂夫再次恳求道，他在求谢尔盖回到场上，去做他该做的，进球，然后带领红翼走向胜利，正如他在之前两轮半的季后赛中所做的那样，是红翼队最好的球员。谢尔盖咽了咽口水。

他想叫史蒂夫的名字，可是他一丝气也提不上来，然后史蒂夫的手指离开了，人也往后退，“我得回去了，队友们需要我，我不应该离开球员席的。但你-你应该回来，谢尔盖。”

他没有等到队医给谢尔盖打的那针就走了。

不到几分钟疼痛便开始减弱直至消失，谢尔盖现在可以坐起来正常呼吸了。他脱下球衣，准备取掉护具。

“你不回冰场了？” 其中一个医生惊讶地问道。

谢尔盖摇了摇头。他该做的已经做完了。

节间休息很快到来。一同到来的还有弗拉迪，他像飓风一样刮进训练室，对谢尔盖兜头就是一顿臭骂。谢尔盖很少见他发飙的样子，可是现在弗拉迪就把他给骂了个狗血喷头，用俄语说了很多很恶毒的话，然后又像飓风一样刮出训练室，回到球员区。

谢尔盖在第三节回到了冰面上。当史蒂夫看见他时，他笑了，当球队2-1战胜科罗拉多，攻入的两球都是谢尔盖的助攻时，他笑得更加开心。

“我没有在骗你，你知道。我们真的很需要你。”

史蒂夫那加拿大人的谦谦有礼使他问不出口节间休息时弗拉迪到底都对谢尔盖吼了些什么。尽管他一定很好奇是什么改变了谢尔盖的想法，但他太有礼貌了，不好过问那些他觉得是俄罗斯人内部的事情。

“我受伤了，” 谢尔盖告诉他，“这儿的肋骨都断了，” 他指着自己受伤的地方，指着冰袋周围清晰可见的淤伤。

史蒂夫眼睛眨了眨，然后移开了目光，他把自己的赛后冰袋敷在脚踝上，尽量不在走路时一瘸一拐的。

“我们在季后赛中不可避免都会受伤，” 他深吸了几口气，有些急促地补充道：“有球员在背后悄悄议论说你不够——”史蒂夫停了下来，像是无法说完这句话。他看上去很羞愧。

“不够坚强？你们加拿大人总爱把坚强挂在嘴边。但在俄罗斯，我们对坚强的定义不一样。”

“消息传到媒体那去了。我不知道是谁起的头，但我会和他们谈谈——”

“不用，” 谢尔盖说。他已经习惯了人们在他身后交头接耳，只是遇到自己的队友，还是让人有些难过。但他对此也习惯了。离他叛逃已经过去了7年，这个房间有时依然和他刚来时一样陌生。“他们会觉得我不够坚强。”

“不管他们怎么想的，在这个联盟我们要相互支持。”

“可是也许你并不理解我为什么不想打了。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，然后叹了口气，他放下冰袋，把裤腿整理好。“我确实不理解。不是我认为你不够坚强，可是你没有回来。你受伤了，但你不会像我们其它人一样忍痛继续上场。”

“我要怎么才能做到那样，史蒂维？你知道我是最好的。可是当我受伤时，我就不再是了。我受伤了，继续留在场上，会伤害球队。我判断失误，或者因为我的脚踝受伤，滑不快，我的手受伤，手指无法弯曲，不能传球。我伤害球队。但如果斯科蒂换上其它人，也许他可以滑得更快，可以传球，可以得分。也许他会为我们赢下比赛。明知道自己受伤了，只能发挥出百分之八十的谢尔盖·费多罗夫，要怎么对斯科蒂说 ‘教练让我上’？”

他吐出一口气，感谢之前的那一针，现在他可以畅通无阻地呼吸。他从未在这个话题上如此袒露过，即使这么多年他一直知道背后的那些窃窃私语。谢尔盖从不讨论他做任何事情的动机。他只是闭口不谈。

这一次的沉默稍微长了些，谢尔盖捡起史蒂夫扔下的冰袋，用它换掉原先自己肚皮上的那个，敷上去时他抖了一下。

“你知道我们还是更宁愿用你，对吧？” 史蒂夫问，“你真的是全队最好的球员。没有你我们不可能在季后赛中走这么远。没有你，我们不可能在这一轮的比赛中战胜科罗拉多。所以即使你伤了——百分之八十的谢尔盖·费多罗夫也他妈百分之百的比全联盟其它所有人都要好。”

谢尔盖垂下眼睛，假装照料自己的肋骨。他很庆幸自己有张扑克脸。

“除了韦恩，” 他说。

史蒂夫哼了一声，“韦恩现在又没在季后赛里。而且他是—他是韦恩。但你比 _除了他_ 以外的所有人都要好。”

这话谢尔盖听了好多年，只是从史蒂维那里听到，听到史蒂夫对他抱有信心，相信他能达成使命，意义不一样。

“所以第四场，你会上吗？”

“会吧。需要先打止痛针。但我会上的。”

“那第五场，第六场，第七场？如果我们需要你的话？”

“行啊，都上。” 因为这是史蒂夫在问他，是红翼在问他。又也许两者一样。

史蒂夫如释重负的笑容照亮了他的脸庞，谢尔盖看着他， _认真地_ 看着他：对方脸上的瘀伤和磕掉的牙齿，还有眼角和嘴边开始逐渐显露的笑纹。他想起斯蒂夫等待属于他的冠军等待了十三年，可那座银杯上还没有史蒂夫的名字。

所以，是个很简单的决定，季后赛接下来的每场比赛谢尔盖都会全力以赴，肋骨断了就断了。他可以做到的：为了谢尔盖·费多罗夫，为了底特律红翼，和为了史蒂夫·艾泽曼。

所以，就有了后来的故事。那个所有人都知道的故事。他们在西部决赛中战胜了雪崩，谢尔盖在对阵的第六场攻入制胜一球，使得红翼队在三年内第二次挺进斯坦利杯的决赛。 

随即他们在决赛中横扫了飞人，终于在42年后，将斯坦利杯重新迎回了冰球之城底特律。所有人都知道这个故事。

然后所有人也都知道，接下来发生了什么。

庆祝活动整整持续了一个星期，从日出到日落，常常还会到深夜。他们带着银杯走遍全城，所到之处都铺上了红地毯，成千上万的球迷蜂拥而至。第三天的胜利游行实在太令人难忘了，谢尔盖从来没感觉这么被爱过。

到第六天，他们一起去了高尔夫俱乐部，这是他们夏天分开前的最后一次聚会。伊戈尔可能带着他的孩子先跑了，不过其他人都还在这，轮流开车载着斯坦利杯在高尔夫球场驰骋。弗拉迪的歌声就没停过。

“你能不能别唱了，” 谢尔盖边说边笑，因为弗拉迪意外的唱歌还不错，但他从头到尾只唱那么一首歌。

“不行，不行，因为我们是冠军！” 弗拉迪说，然后他又开始新一轮的 “我们是冠军”。

谢尔盖把高尔夫球放好，重重挥杆，球飞起来打到了弗拉迪的屁股上。

而会所里，史蒂夫正坐在那，一只手搂着沙尼，一只手搂着斯坦利杯，面前是吃了一半的晚餐。谢尔盖挤到沙尼的另一侧，拿起史蒂夫盘子里一只没动过的鸡翅。他一边吃，一边听沙尼絮叨他昨晚在奥齐派对上的艳遇。也许奥齐的是前天晚上，昨晚是斯科蒂？派对太多了，全都混淆到了一起。

“——然后我们就去卧室，结果我的拉链 _卡住_ 了，你知道当时有多尴尬吗？我都快死了，还有——史蒂维？”

谢尔盖舔着手指上的酱汁，抬起头时正好看到史蒂夫目不转睛地盯着他，一脸呆住的表情。也许他喝醉了。醉了的史蒂维总是很有趣。谢尔盖冲他笑了笑，舔舔嘴唇，拿餐巾把手指擦干净。

“呃，” 史蒂夫说。

故事被打断了，沙尼仰头看看史蒂夫，又看看谢尔盖，然后大声说道：“嘿，费兹，你看到弗拉迪和斯拉瓦没？这里有些需要他们签名的球衣，之后要拿去拍卖，就差他们两个的了。”

“弗拉迪在外面，但我没看到斯拉瓦。”

“能麻烦你找他们签下名吗？我得尽快跟史蒂维说点事。”

“我可以去——” 史蒂夫说，但沙尼把他按了回去。

“谢尔盖能搞得定。”

“好的知道了，” 谢尔盖说，他很乐意地接过沙尼递给他的签名球衣。当有食物、伏特加和印着他名字的冠军杯时，他通常是很乐于助人的。

他在高尔夫俱乐部里转了几圈找弗拉迪和斯拉瓦，最后还是从科兹那里才知道弗拉迪在大门外。他确实在那里，正爬进一辆礼宾车，斯拉瓦和他们的按摩师已经坐在里面了。

“你们现在就要走了？” 谢尔盖提高音量大喊道。

“斯拉瓦累了，他想回去了，” 但当谢尔盖也想挤进车里时，弗拉迪把他推了出去，“没有你的位置了谢廖扎！去和史蒂维坐下一辆吧。今晚要吻他，好吗？你已经赢得了冠军，现在该去亲吻你的男人了。”

“沃瓦——” 谢尔盖开口，但弗拉迪已经关上了礼宾车的门，并从漆黑的玻璃后面向他挥手，一副毫无悔改的样子。在他身后，斯拉瓦做了一个‘ _吻！_ ’ 的唇语，并对谢尔盖竖起大拇指。

谢尔盖不得不弯腰敲打车窗，直到弗拉迪把它摇下来，他把球衣从缝隙里塞进去。“沙尼要你们在这些上面签名！它们将在下周的慈善会上拍卖。”

弗拉迪和斯拉瓦分别签了。完后他们把笔扔给谢尔盖，球衣塞回他怀里，当车窗被摇上时，他听到弗拉迪补充道：“别忘记了那个吻，谢廖扎! ”

然后礼宾车驶走了。谢尔盖站在原地，眨了眨眼睛，转身回会所。

当他进去后沙尼立刻站起来接过那些球衣，还把谢尔盖推到他之前的座位上。“我先去把这些交给斯科蒂。你和史蒂维在你们的小角落里玩得开心。” 他冲他们眨眨眼，然后走开了。

沙尼离开的时候史蒂夫放下了搂着对方的手，但现在又把胳膊绕在了谢尔盖身上，手心滚烫地贴着他的肩膀。谢尔盖一下子就觉得自己热得不行，手里直想握着什么东西，于是他抓起一罐啤酒。好在今晚不用开车。

“斯拉瓦和弗拉迪走了？” 史蒂夫的声音低沉而亲密，看着谢尔盖的眼睛漆黑发亮。

“走了，说太累了，” 谢尔盖回答。他咽了咽口水，思考接下来要说什么，“我也准备回家了。”

他站起来，回头看着史蒂夫，不慌不忙地确认着随身带的东西。他希望对方能明白自己的邀请。

意思一定是传达到了。因为史蒂夫手从旁边的斯坦利杯上放下，也站了起来，摸着自己的钱包和钥匙，动作很快，又有些笨拙。“介意我们共用一辆礼宾车吗？我也该走了，这里有点太挤了。” 他转过头大声叫道，“嘿！嘿布兰登！看好杯子，嗯？我和谢尔盖先走了，明天见。”

谢尔盖站的地方看不到沙尼，但不管他回答了什么，都让史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

他们上了一辆空的礼宾车，只有他们两个人，但还是假装等了几分钟，以防有人想要一起。没人出现，当谢尔盖轻敲玻璃示意司机离开时，他松了一口气。

刚开始的几分钟两人都很安静。史蒂夫又从车里的迷你冰箱中给自己倒了杯酒，也递给谢尔盖一杯，谢尔盖感激地接过来。他很紧张，伏特加虽不是按他喜欢的样子冰镇过，但的确帮他放松了一些。喝光的杯子磕在桌面上，发出清脆的声响。

他对上史蒂夫的眼睛，而史蒂夫笑了。

你瞧，在冰球运动员的生命中，会有些仿佛世界都停滞的时刻。那些预示着喜事和噩耗的时刻。谢尔盖记得它们：10岁时，那场震惊全国的“冰上奇迹”比赛… 16岁时，他第一次为红军效力，那种自豪，爱国之情，祖国母亲… 20岁时，在波特兰的友谊赛，他从冰场上下来，混进人群，登上前往底特律的飞机，为了一个自由的夏天，一个自由的人生…

而就在几天前，谢尔盖27岁，红翼在决赛第四场的最后时刻还领先一球，飞人队的球员全涌上来做殊死一搏，而弗拉迪把冰球压在身下守住。那是另一个，仿佛世界都停滞的时刻。

而现在，银杯在高尔夫俱乐部里的队友身边，终于属于他们了。史蒂夫转过头来，对谢尔盖笑了笑，这一周的狂欢让他很疲惫，但却很开心，非常开心…

谢尔盖想，也许这也将是那些时刻之一，永远在他的记忆中延伸。

史蒂夫将手从旁边的座位上拿下来，放在谢尔盖的膝上，他看着谢尔盖的眼神—谢尔盖猜想着史蒂夫可能会坐过来一点，加长轿车上的座位总是很宽，也许他还会重新搂住谢尔盖的肩膀，靠得更近些。而这一次，谢尔盖嘴里将不再是龙舌兰和齿间青柠的味道。这一次，将会是胜利的味道。

他轻启嘴唇，史蒂夫倾过身，两人身体紧密相贴，史蒂夫看着他，手握着他的膝头，然后——

谢尔盖的手机响了。

他的手机在身后的座位上，接通时他朝史蒂夫投去一个眼神，对方的手还放在他的腿上。谢尔盖一边接电话，一边思考着这个问题。

然后一切再也不一样了。

* * *

“那场车祸，” 尼基塔轻声说道。

很多年后，谢尔盖想不起这个消息前他们正在说什么，他和史蒂夫。也想不起那天晚上他在高尔夫俱乐部吃了什么，喝了什么，离开时又是谁带走了银杯。他只记得史蒂夫看着他时那漆黑的眼睛，和搭在他膝头的手心，电话紧贴着他的耳朵，另一端传来警官冰冷的声音。

谢尔盖还记得，他把手机递给史蒂夫时，胳膊失重一般的感觉，仿佛浮在半空里。他也记得，史蒂夫的手下一刻从他膝上移开，没有了那点温度，他整个人都轻飘飘的。

他记得听见史蒂夫说，“弗拉迪能挺过来吗？”然后他回想起那一天，弗拉迪撒开嗓子，大声高唱着“我们是冠军”，一边开着高尔夫球车跑在绿茵的草地上…

他记得史蒂夫的手重新回到他的膝头，然后告诉司机医院的地址。

谢尔盖闭上眼睛。

“我们不讨论这个，” 他说，声音嘶哑。十多年过去了，他仍然无法不崩溃。“我不想讨论这个。但是的，在97年的夏天，庆祝活动结束了。”

梦便是从那一刻，开始破碎的。

——————————————————————————————

_1998_

事实是，史蒂夫没有 _生气_ 。或者如果他在，他也不会表现出来。人们说史蒂夫·艾泽曼拥有无懈可击的控制力，他的沉稳滴水不漏。人们总是这样预测他。

谢尔盖习惯了躲着他走。而没有合同使这变得更加容易，他不用参加训练，并且如果其它球队有更好的报价，他随时都可能离开。

如果史蒂夫在生气，也很正常。谢尔盖知道，随着合同纠纷迟迟没有得到解决，球队肯定对他大为光火。时间拖到了十一月、十二月，然后来年的一月、二月，大半个赛季过去了，场上都没有他的身影。谢尔盖自从去年六月捧杯后就再没有为底特律红翼打过球。

史蒂夫对此保持沉默。他从不在媒体前谈论谢尔盖的合同，也不会像其他人一样含沙射影地嘲讽他，或者直截了当地要求他。史蒂夫只是耸耸肩：“有谢尔盖在当然很好，但事实就是这样。”

史蒂夫将来会很适合担任球队总经理的，谢尔盖想。

可是在那时。

谢尔盖确实有去卡罗莱纳的想法。飓风不是一支好球队，但他们富得流油，开出的报价单几乎就是把钱扔到了他脸上。这比底特律一直以来给出的报价都要多。只要球队打进半决赛，1400万美元的签约奖金就一次性付清？数目大得令人瞠目结舌。

太多钱了。太多钱了。谢尔盖签下了那张报价单。

至少这下终于引起了史蒂夫的注意。

事后回想起来，谢尔盖认为史蒂夫可能真觉得没什么好担心的。谢尔盖的忠诚不会动摇，谢尔盖不会被收买，谢尔盖不会离开红翼。他希望这些都是真的。

史蒂夫·艾泽曼的控制力是无懈可击的，直到他关上身后的门，只有他们两个。严丝合缝的情绪出现了裂痕。

“你接受了他们的报价？” 他没有拔高音量，却寒意逼人。

谢尔盖摊了摊手，比他想象中的要更设防一些，“你见过那份合同吗？你知道我不满意迈克·伊利奇给出的数目，对方的报价更好，我经纪人同意的了。”

“所以说还是钱的原因，你真的愿意拿更多的钱，而不是和我们再一次捧杯。”

“那你说我该怎么办，史蒂夫？拒绝吗？是卡罗莱纳先找我的，说他们会给我这么这么多钱，然后还会给我巨额的奖金——我要如何拒绝？”

“如何拒绝？想想你当年准备离开红军的时候，是谁帮助你出逃的俄罗斯！”

“那都是八年前的事了。我在底特律打了八年球，尽心尽力拼死拼活。我把斯坦利杯带回来了。”

史蒂夫下巴上的肌肉抽搐了一下，他看向别处，“你不应该签那份报价的。这支球队—不是为了钱。”

这对生活在加拿大的史蒂夫来说动动嘴皮当然容易，隔着半个地球，他没有体验过谢尔盖长大的苏联是什么样子，挤在一栋五层公寓的小房间里，梦想着为国效力，同时赚点零碎的小钱。史蒂夫的父母从来不需要省吃俭用两年才买得起给儿子的冰鞋和球杆。

史蒂夫也没有在摩尔曼斯克的家人需要牵挂，谢尔盖在北美的前几年常常要为留在国内的父母担惊受怕，害怕因为他的叛逃，会有什么事情降临到两位老人头上。即使在后来的几年， _谢尔盖_ 是他们不用挣扎在温饱线上的原因。

所以没错，就 _是_ 钱的原因。

在北美，想要钱，会让你显得像个利欲熏心的王八蛋。可是在俄罗斯，想要钱，很实际。

“钱对我很重要。也许不是对你，但对我很重要。” 毕竟这也是谢尔盖来美国的部分原因，对吧？为了自由，为了名誉，为了财富。

“我只是没想到你会想离开，” 史蒂夫说。他看上去有些疲惫，谢尔盖能理解，短暂夏休过去后接踵而至的漫长赛季，论谁都有些招架不住。“我们很接近了，谢尔盖。去年我们赢了，今年我们可以再赢一次—— _我们相信_ ！我们真的相信。而且我们会为了弗拉迪而战。你为什么要在这种时候离开？”

当史蒂夫这样逼问的时候，谢尔盖给不出满意的回答。

“因为弗拉迪，是不是？”

谢尔盖转过身去，但他知道史蒂夫已经看到了他眼里的泪水。太痛苦了，伤口那么深，怎么才好得了啊。没有弗拉迪守在他们的蓝线上，更衣室里也仿佛有个巨大的空洞。弗拉迪再也不能打冰球了。你能怪谢尔盖想要一个新的开始吗？而钱有利无害。

“是因为弗拉迪，对吧，谢尔盖？我知道你和他很亲密，现在他不能和我们一起打球你一定非常难过吧。可逃避不能解决任何问题。你得—你 _必须_ 为弗拉迪赢。但在卡罗莱纳，你没有办法做到这一点。”

史蒂夫双手轻轻捧起谢尔盖的脸，直视着他的眼睛。

“等迈克·伊利奇拿出和卡罗莱纳一样的报价，签了它吧，” 史蒂夫说。

这是自去年季后赛之后，史蒂夫第一次恳求他。

他们都沉默了下来，只剩彼此的呼吸声。离得这么近，谢尔盖可以清晰地看见岁月在史蒂夫脸上留下的痕迹，以及作为队长，15年个赛季不断扛着球队向前的疲惫，与压在他肩头沉甸甸的分量。他们都老了好多。可现在他体内升起那种熟悉的痛楚，是他内心深处对史蒂夫吻的渴望，一种自他来到美国后就蛰伏着的，无声的渴望。这让他想起那个晚上，在礼宾车里的，史蒂夫放在他膝头的手和笑意盈盈的眼睛，还有那通天旋地转的电话。没有亲吻。那时没有，以后也没有。

这是他为什么会考虑卡罗莱纳的另一个原因。说不出口，震耳欲聋。

 _求你了，签了它_ 。史蒂夫这样说。而谢尔盖什么也没有回答。

最后他还是签了。红翼只用了一天不到的时间就开出了和飓风一样的报价，尽管其中过程一定非常痛苦。一份价值3800万美元的合同，其中的1400万是奖金，如果红翼队进入半决赛，这笔钱必须立即支付。

其它队员倒是非常高兴谢尔盖回来。不管怎么说，拥有超级巨星总是对球队有所帮助的。

但情况还是有所不同了。尼克压低语气，用带着警告的口吻告诉他，伊利奇家族从不容忍任何错误。更衣室里的有些人，在谢尔盖身边总是特别安静，但谢尔盖能猜出这是为什么——他读过那些引用， _一朝叛徒，一生叛徒_ ，和 _我们都知道谢尔盖·费多罗夫对于忠诚的看法_ 。一些引用是来自于媒体，还有些，则来自于这个更衣室。

斯科蒂收回了谢尔盖胸前的A，而谢尔盖什么也没说。如同以前一样，他只是默默咽下苦果，继续埋头工作。

他们再一次赢了。

就仿佛奇迹一般太不可思议了。可是他们做到了，为了弗拉迪。

队长史蒂夫没有像去年那样单独举着斯坦利杯绕场一周，当加里·贝特曼把它递给他时，他只是举起来给观众看，给摄像机看，然后他滑到弗拉迪的轮椅边，将它轻轻放在了对方的膝上。他们在首都人的地盘，可是观众席山呼海啸，仿佛全世界都在为他们庆祝。

看着史蒂夫稳稳地扶着奖杯，斯拉瓦和伊戈尔推着弗拉迪，一同绕着冰面滑行一圈，其他队员也跟在后面，谢尔盖清晰地记得自己为什么会爱上这个人。

所以，这就是了。写进历史书的一刻。

（当然，历史书的背面还写着：

那一年谢尔盖赚了2800万美元，几乎比球队其他所有人加起来的还要多。仿佛房间里的大象，没人提及，却无孔不入地存在着，连同空气中涌动的不安。

所以还是谈论斯坦利杯比较容易。）

_2003_

又一个赛季——

又一个夏休期，维加斯的颁奖仪式——

又一个冠军，他们的第三座——

五年的时间转瞬即逝。随着年龄的增长，谢尔盖开始意识到每一年，每一赛季，都在眨眼的功夫过去了。他20岁从莫斯科叛逃，27岁赢得人生中第一座斯坦利杯，28岁签下庞大的新合同。现在他33岁，将要离开底特律。

红翼的球迷可能永远也无法理解，谢尔盖知道。在他们看来这是一种背叛，而冰球迷，不能容忍叛徒。伊利奇家族的人，不能容忍叛徒。就和红军一样，他想。

这一次史蒂夫没有再恳求他留下，但在自由球员签约的前几个星期，他和谢尔盖谈了很多次。这些殷勤的电话很受欢迎，可是谢尔盖不确定这其中有多大程度，是为了帮迈克·伊利奇留下他，又有多大程度，是出自史蒂夫自己的意愿。

“我们还是有机会搏一搏的，”史蒂夫说，谢尔盖抿紧嘴唇，窗外川流不息的车辆从在他莫斯科的高档公寓下呼啸而过。

“我们还有人，” 史蒂夫比刚才要小声些。

两人都回想起了去年他们的第三座冠军。当时也做到了，不是吗？球队自98年后就一直磕磕绊绊，弗拉迪的被迫退役，斯拉瓦的挂靴，科兹被交易去了布法罗。伊戈尔也曾被交易，但去年他回到了他们身边，并在决赛的三加时中打进了那漂亮的一球。底特律的确还有人。

“我们是一家人，谢尔盖。”

“有时候我们需要从家中脱离出来，你知道吗？我已经老了，史蒂维。我想要一个全新的开始。你不会明白的。”

“老天，你以为我不知道你在想什么吗？每个球员都会想。可是不见得别人那里就更好。你以为我不知道你的感受吗？” 史蒂夫问。可是他怎么感受呢？他可是史蒂夫·艾泽曼。大名鼎鼎的红翼队长。整座底特律都跪倒在他的冰刀之下。

可能这真的很愚蠢吧。在红军，他们教你成为集体的一员。谢尔盖一直都知道自己只是一块拼图，大集体的小部件。有时他会想，自己的价值是不是就只是这样。

那个想法时常困扰着他，没有了红翼，没有了史蒂夫·艾泽曼的谢尔盖·费多罗夫，会是什么样子。

有越来越多的时候他都感觉自己活在史蒂夫的阴影下。如果继续留在底特律，他永远也摆脱不了史蒂夫的影响。

“这是我的选择，史蒂维。”

“我明白，我只是希望你能像我这样想想。你的心在底特律，我知道的。”

他没说错。谢尔盖的心自1990年起就系在了底特律，对方已经在红翼效力了19个赛季，担任队长有16个赛季，这个夏天将成为自由球员——可所有人都知道，只要有机会，他一定会留下。现在那人要谢尔盖也留下。

“我会考虑的，” 谢尔盖说。

但他们都心知肚明，是不是？史蒂夫可能从他的语气中就听出了答案。

谢尔盖从窗边收回目光。电话的另一端，传来史蒂夫轻声的叹息。

这并不是说谢尔盖不爱史蒂夫或底特律了，但他需要离开。他需要一些崭新的东西，一些不会像史蒂夫和底特律这样，在最近年间开始伤害他的东西。有那么多美好回忆，也有那么多痛心伤臆。

所以当阿纳海姆向他提出一份合同——薪资比底特律开出的更低，期限也更短时，谢尔盖签了。他想了想在底特律的13年，以及离开意味着什么，然后他和阿纳海姆签订了合同。

几个星期后，史蒂夫和红翼的新合同也签订了。

再回到底特律时的心情是苦乐参半的。乔·路易斯球馆人山人海，生气蓬勃，他脚下的冰面，头顶的梁架，眼前的看台——都太像他的家了，像得令人心碎。除了每当谢尔盖的球杆碰触冰球时观众对他报以的嘘声。已经不受欢迎了。

可这就是人生。是谢尔盖生命中旧篇章的结局。

他再也没有以红翼球员的身份回过底特律。

* * *

_2012_

“我在阿纳海姆呆了几年，之后去了哥伦布斯，再然后是华盛顿，和奥维契金打了几年。还挺有趣的。最后我去了马钢城，因为可以和我哥哥费奥尔多一起打球。去年我退役了，然后就来了这里。”

他摊摊手又放下去。

尼基塔不知道自己该把眼神往哪放。

“是不是比历史书上看到的要丰富很多？”

“多太多了，我都不知道—史蒂夫·艾泽曼—”

他当然不知道。至少在俄罗斯，那不属于苏联五虎的故事。在那个故事中，史蒂夫·艾泽曼一直是配角，虽然是重要的组成部分，但永远不会是主角。

可是在史蒂夫·艾泽曼和谢尔盖·费多罗夫的故事中…

球迷们过去常说红翼会退役两个号码，肩并肩地挂在一起：19号和91号，队长和球队的超级巨星。他们会退役史蒂维的号码这是毫无疑问的，尤其是他在2006年退役后仍然与球队保持着良好的关系。他们甚至在他的旗帜角落上绣了一个C。

可是尼克·利德斯特伦说的没错，伊利奇家族的人记忆都很长，他们永远不会原谅谢尔盖的离开。

如果史蒂夫原谅了他，谢尔盖也无从知晓。他希望他是。

“他是我见过的最好的冰球运动员。比克里斯·查利尔斯，帕维尔·达秋克，布兰登·沙纳汉要好，也许比帕维尔·布尔或阿历克斯·莫吉里尼还要好。不仅仅是他在冰上的表现—还有他的为人。一直那么无私，谦虚，善良。当我第一次来到底特律时，他在那里，当我离开时，他还在那里。他是我在不断变化的底特律时唯一不变的那部分。

我一直说等我们赢得斯坦利杯之后，会带他去看看莫斯科。”

尼基塔沉默了一会儿，等谢尔盖继续，后来他问道：“你们去了吗？”

“没有。那时我们还年轻。你知道，北美联赛改变了你的生活。也改变了你年轻时的一些想法——它们不复存在了。梦想改变了。”

谢尔盖从记忆中挣脱出来，对自己的多愁善感有点懊恼。“但你还年轻。我相信你在为史蒂维打球时一定会很开心。你会没事的。”

他把收集好的文件交给尼基塔，“什么时候的飞机？”

“下周二。”

“好的。如果你在夏天需要一个健身房或其它东西，随时来这里。你在我这总是受欢迎的。”

尼基塔理了理文件，一页页看过，然后他站起来，平视着谢尔盖，眼神明亮而坚定。“谢谢你，费多罗夫先生。很感谢你和我聊天，告诉我你的故事。”

谢尔盖握住尼基塔伸出的手。“谢尔盖。叫我谢尔盖。祝你在坦帕湾好运，尼基塔。另外告诉史蒂维——”

他停顿了一下，不知道该让尼基塔传达点什么信息。有太多的话想说，无法托付给一个男孩。但如果不跟史蒂夫说点什么，又感觉不对。

尼基塔的手带着沉稳的力度。年轻的后辈眼睛湛蓝，眼神笃定，像谢尔盖在他这个年龄时一样盎然气盛无畏所惧，未来大好的人生唾手可得。当松开手时，尼基塔用他一贯不起波澜的声音说道，“也许你该自己告诉史蒂夫，谢尔盖。”

尼基塔身后的门咔哒一声轻轻关上了，谢尔盖盯着发了一会儿神，突然房间里只剩他一个人。他看了看表。现在是莫斯科下午的2点过，那么在坦帕应该是早上7点，但史蒂夫总是起得很早。

他在电话铃响的第四声接了起来。

“你好？”

“嗨，史蒂维。”

“谢尔盖，” 这么多年了，史蒂夫的声音还是没变，依然低沉而温和。他从来不提高嗓门，可没人会质疑这背后的权威。

他们已经很久没说过话了。最后一次还是在2007年，因为他们精彩的职业生涯而被联赛官方召回底特律。五年前的事了，当时史蒂夫站在冰球场上，面对万千的球迷做着讲话。在背后，绣着他号码的旗帜被徐徐升起，从此高悬在球场上空。而谢尔盖躲在一个安全距离之外的包厢里，用的匿名。没有人知道他在那里。

“你一直都没有给我打过电话，” 史蒂夫说，语气中并无责怪之意，“自从我的球衣退役仪式之后，我就再没见过你。”

“那我有什么办法，大陆冰球联赛可是忙得很，想着我那点胳膊腿的还能动，就一直打到去年。”

这话让两人都笑起来，这种笑只有退了役的球员才能理解，一半感叹，一半遗憾。

“是呀，我看到你现在终于消停下来了，还当上了中央陆军的新总经理。顺便说一句，恭喜。那可真是了不起的成就。”

谢尔盖回想起22年前他正是从这支球队离开，去往底特律，认识了史蒂维。好一个天道轮回。“谢谢你，我——史蒂维，我打电话来是因为我们的一个球员。你选中了他。”

“你打电话来是因为尼基塔·库切罗夫？”

如果说史蒂夫听上去很失望，那会不会显得自我感觉太良好了？谢尔盖不是那种喜欢幻想的人。

“我刚和他谈过，手续也办妥了，这样他就可以搬到美国去。希望他好运。”

电话那头是短暂的沉默，然后史蒂夫说：“谢谢你，谢尔盖。感谢你做的这些。”

“他很年轻，而且史蒂维，尼基塔很不错。非常非常不错。他想打球，很努力，有技术，也有天赋，是我们这最好的球员之一。我喜欢他。他会对你的球队大有帮助。”

“我也希望如此。你知道，他在这里并不会感到孤独，他还会有几个俄罗斯人作伴，就像你跟伊戈尔、斯拉瓦、科兹和弗拉迪一样。”

“感觉就像底特律。史蒂夫·艾泽曼版本的苏联五虎。”

“我能怎么办，谁叫你们的球员那么优秀。”

“那当然，全世界最好的。”

“嘿你可别…”

“89年和90年的世锦赛冠军，史蒂维，另外别忘了还有98年的奥运会。”

“就那么凑巧地遗忘了02年，嗯？”

谢尔盖大方地承认了这一点，两人一直笑到气喘吁吁才停下来。史蒂夫的笑声让谢尔盖内心变得宁静而温暖，即使这也让他平复多年的地方隐隐疼痛。

“好好照顾尼基塔，好吗，史蒂维？就像当初你照顾我那样。”

“我会的，你知道我会的。”

“挺好，这样挺好。”

“另外即使我不在更衣室里，我们还有一个比他大几岁的天才球员，他会安顿好尼基塔的。斯蒂文·斯塔姆克斯。我给你说，他是队长的料子——他会好好照顾尼基塔。你什么也不用担心。”

斯塔姆克斯。谢尔盖想起来了。那位年纪轻轻，金发碧眼的加拿大人，有着世界级球员的泰然和威严，和当年的史蒂夫一样，萦绕着那种与生俱来的领袖气质。不过在谢尔盖看来，他没有年轻时的史蒂维帅，甚至连给现在的史蒂夫举蜡烛都不配。

这就是美国人的表达方式，对不对？给谁举蜡烛。没人配得上给史蒂夫·艾泽曼举蜡烛。当时没有，现在也没有。

“好的，挺好，” 谢尔盖再次说道，“告诉斯塔姆克斯谢尔盖·费多罗夫说谢谢他。”

“行，没问题。他肯定会很激动。我已经和他谈过了，但我会传达你的口信。”

当然了，史蒂夫肯定早就想好了该如何安置尼基塔。史蒂夫非常，非常关心别人，他是个好领袖，更是个高尚的人。他总让身边的人变得更好。

对于谢尔盖来说，2003年以后那些沉默或杳无音讯的日子有些难熬，他已经习惯了身边有史蒂夫·艾泽曼沉稳的手。在没有史蒂维的那些岁月里他也算挺了过来，但他承认——他很想念他，非常非常想念。

他希望自己曾打电话给他。他希望自己在史蒂夫退役时，在史蒂夫两年前被任命为坦帕湾闪电的新任总经理时，在史蒂夫第二轮选秀中挑选的三名球员全是俄罗斯人，这一举动与底特律1989年的选秀方案惊人地相似时。他希望自己当时没有保持距离。

可他只会俄罗斯人的方式。

“莫斯科怎么样？” 史蒂夫问他，打破了两人间舒适的沉默。

“挺好，办公室很宽敞。坦帕呢？”

“忙得要命。你知道是什么情况。有太多的合同要谈，球员的经纪人们气势汹汹地找上来，威胁要把我的门给拆了。但这里很漂亮，晚上散步很不错。天气非常晴朗。”

“很适合日光浴？”

“当然，” 史蒂夫哈哈笑，“你一直都很喜欢日光浴是不是。嘿，还记不记得我们住在一起的第一个夏天？你总是在泳池旁边晒太阳，那腹肌，那身材——你有着我见过的最好看的体魄。每当你脱掉衣服，半个社区的邻居都会挤过来参观。”

谢尔盖靠在椅子上，双目轻阖，也笑着回忆那个夏天，“真的吗？我还以为他们是冲你来的。”

“噢不，绝对是冲你，瞧，我已经是旧新闻了，但是 _你——_ ”

之后的聊天就很容易了，就像闸门打开，史蒂夫在电话那边，温柔而快乐，而谢尔盖让自己沉浸在对方的声音里，潮水一般带他回到过去，回去，回去…

他们不能一直这么聊下去，最终谈话慢了下来，回忆被暂停，史蒂夫说：“我今天确实得去上班。”

谢尔盖很长时间没有心情如此轻松过了。他有点不愿意让史蒂夫走，不知道他们什么时候再能交谈，再能找到一个可以打电话叙旧的理由。“是呀。有工作要做。”

“很高兴能和你聊聊天。”

“我也是，还好给你打了，下次不会再隔这么久。” 他笑了笑。

在电话的另一侧，史蒂夫清了清嗓子，正当谢尔盖准备说再见挂电话时，他突然说道，“谢尔盖，等等。”

史蒂夫听上去似乎有些紧张，他那无懈可击的控制力仿佛出现了一丝波动。

“嗯？”

然后当史蒂夫的声音响起时——谢尔盖不知道该如何形容它。

“你知道在底特律的时候——我们从没提起过…告诉我不是我一个人这么想的。我知道当时我们肩负着整座城市的期望，时机也似乎永远不对，身上的压力，然后我们的职业性质，但告诉我不是我一个人——”

史蒂夫的话让谢尔盖如鲠在喉，他已经太老了，不适合这种仿佛有蝴蝶在胃里扑腾，心跳如鼓的情绪了。他不用问史蒂夫在指什么，因为他也想过，他试着不去，但没有办法。他舔了舔嘴唇，说道，“不是你一个人，史蒂普卡。”

这不是谢尔盖经常使用的一个名字。太亲密了，太俄国了。

史蒂夫沉默了很长很长一段时间，然后他说道，“好久没人这么叫我了。”

而谢尔盖对此能说什么呢？他什么也说不出口，除了 “史蒂普卡——”

“另外我在想啊，如果你今年夏天有空的话…想不想来佛罗里达看看？就，也许你可以来参观参观，了解一下尼基塔之后会住的地方——”

谢尔盖愣住了，呼吸堵在喉咙口，电话僵硬地握在手里。

不知怎的，他一直感觉坦帕是史蒂夫的地盘，是史蒂夫身上谢尔盖永远也触碰不到的地方。是一个棱角分明的记号，标志着他们的道路已经真正彻底地分开：史蒂夫在坦帕湾，而谢尔盖在莫斯科，他们相距数千公里，离底特律，离任何能把他们联系在一起的东西。

可是史蒂夫是对的，在底特律时，他们肩上压着整座城市的希望。而现在？

现在情况不同了。也许 _太_ 不同了，但谁知道呢？他们老了，精明了，退役了。可他们依然有整个漫漫余生。

谢尔盖想，自己也确实挺想去看看佛罗里达的。他想看看史蒂夫在坦帕都做了什么，信念坚定又好胜心强的史蒂夫，铁面无私又足智多谋的史蒂夫，他，还有他那冰场上下非凡的卓识远见。所以无论史蒂夫做了什么，谢尔盖都相信，肯定非常非常的漂亮。

“谢尔盖——来坦帕吧，” 史蒂夫说，“你会喜欢这里的，我保证。”

他没有说希望谢尔盖来看看 _他_ ，可是谢尔盖和史蒂夫之间，他们用着一种不需要翻译的语言在交流，他们一直是这样，从布鲁姆菲尔德山那个朦胧的夏天开始，当时谢尔盖20岁，无家可归，初露锋芒。那时候语言就对俄语一句不懂的史蒂夫，和英语支离破碎的谢尔盖不重要，现在也不重要。

“好的，史蒂维，”谢尔盖说，因为他是谢尔盖·费多罗夫，而史蒂夫依然是他的队长，依然是谢尔盖深爱的那个男人，即使隔着半个地球，和22年的距离。“好的。”

-end-


End file.
